PARA UNA VENEZOLANA!!!!
by Kari Yagami
Summary: Leanlo y den sus opiniones


¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Soy Hikari traviesa o también Black Hikari... Aquí les traigo otro fict dedicado a una persona en especial: ZELSHAMADA  
  
Aparte también se lo dedico a dragón... ja, ja yo te llamaba así por tu e- mail pero me he dado cuenta que no soy la única... ya me enteré!!! Ah, y mucho chocolate caliente!!!!  
  
Y bien, este fict no tiene nada de especial... pero DEBÍA HACERLO, por cierto, para leerlo quizá deberían darle una pequeña leída a los ficts de digimon de mi amiga dragón cuyo nick en FF.net es "Hikari Takaishi", entonces comprenderán el reclamo de....  
  
En una computadora vemos a una joven de aproximadamente 20 años traspasando sus escritos.... está muy concentrada con sus audífonos al oído escuchando salsa... entre las melodías pasan Atrato River, Eddie Santiago, Octava Dimensión, Los Adolescentes... (aunque la culpa es de su hermano mayor por pasarse la vida oyendo este tipo de canciones... como que la tiene traumada)  
  
Cuando de pronto algo sale de su Pc, pero la chica está tan concentrada con su mirada al cuaderno y las manos en el teclado (Vaya, ¿¿¿Cómo lo hará???)  
  
"¿Otro fiction de digimon?" pregunta una masculina voz  
  
La chica lo ignora, quizá no es a propósito, sólo que parece que nada la puede sacar de esa actividad  
  
"Te dije, Tk, (o Takeru, como ella siempre escribe) que estaba muy ocupada y no nos iba a prestar atención"  
  
De pronto la joven se quita los audífono de los oídos y busca con su mirada... quizá era una locura... pero se encontró a.... ¿?  
  
"¿Daisuke?" preguntó un tanto intrigada "¿Daisuke Motomiya?"  
  
"El mismo... ¿A quién esperabas?" preguntó un tanto molesto y cruzándose de brazos  
  
"Pues a Takeru, Angemon, Yamato, Taichi, Koushiro, y si nos vamos a otras series Darien (Sailor Moon) Vegeta, Goku, (Dragon Ball Z) Eriol, Syaoran (Sakura Card Captors) ............ Zelgadis (Slayer) Xeros (Slayers) Soujiro (Samurai X)......... "  
  
A cada nombre Dai (me gusta esta forma de llamarlo) sentía más coraje  
  
"Ya, ya... entendí" le cortó Motomiya  
  
"Bueno" respondió tranquilamente la joven y volvió a su labor de seguir transcribiendo la historia  
  
"¿Y de qué se trata?" preguntó Dai  
  
"Digimon" contestó sin quitar la mirada del cuaderno y las manos del teclado  
  
"En estos momentos te pareces a Izzy" recalcó riendo un poco divertido Dai  
  
"No, solo transcribo, es la agilidad que adquieres al trabajar como digitadora en un cyber"  
  
"Oh" exclamó y le lanzó una pequeña mirada al cuaderno  
  
----- Capítulo 1: El valor de tus sueños --------  
  
..... texto  
  
...... texto  
  
Sus padres viajan constantemente, tiene un hermano mayor, Taichi; y un novio, Takeru, aún nadie comprende cómo ellos se enamoraron  
  
....... texto  
  
"OYE!!!" el despistado Motomiya recordó el propósito de su visita  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó la muchacha un tanto sobresaltada  
  
"¡¡¡Takari!!! ¡¡¡Takari!!! ¿Otro Takari? ¿Qué tu mente no te da para otra cosa?"  
  
"Eso me suena a reclamo" expresó la chica  
  
"Pues claro que es reclamo, ¿Por qué no haces un Daikari?"  
  
"¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ HAGA QUÉ? No sueñes"  
  
"Pero ¿Qué te hice?... en ninguno de tus ficts de Digimon me tratas bien"  
  
"Lo lamento... he intentado pero es que la inspiración no me da" afirmó la joven  
  
"¿Cuántas veces has intentado?" preguntó Dai  
  
"Pues... una vez intenté intentar"  
  
¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬  
  
"Ya no te quejes... no sé por qué te me cargas a mí... he leído muchos ficts de digimon y en otros has salido bien parado con Hikari, así que no me reclames nada" afirmó la joven  
  
"Pues..." Dai comenzó a recordar algunos y el rostro se le sonrojó  
  
"Ahí está, déjame en paz ahora que se me hace tarde" respondió la chica  
  
"Pero ¿Por qué me tratas mal? Haces que todo lo bien que me tratan en los otros ficts se me hagan nulo"  
  
"No te trato mal, no seas exagerado... simplemente no hago ni una escena de amor entre Hikari y tú y ya te quejas"  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"No lo sé... yo la veo mejor con Takeru"  
  
"Dame una buena razón... y deja a un lado los repetitivos argumentos de que la salvó de Piedmon, del Mar de la Oscuridad, de que la cuidó enferma....Si yo hubiese estado también la hubiese cuidado"  
  
"Leíste Mi fiction - Sólo- " expresó la muchacha recordando los argumentos expuestos en el mismo  
  
"Pues sí... pero responde"  
  
"La luz que llevamos dentro de nosotros se llama esperanza" recalcó la chica  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó intrigado Motomiya  
  
"¿No lo recuerdas? Vamos"  
  
La joven llevó a Dai al cuarto en donde tenía el VHS, buscó en un cuaderno y luego sacó el cassette que decía "02 significado". Prendió la televisión y el VHS e introdujo el cassette  
  
*******************  
  
"Definitivamente la maldad es algo temible que está en todos lados y nos acecha a cada momento, lo mejor es destruirla, pero eso es algo imposible de hacer" (Tk)  
  
"¿Imposible?" (Ken)  
  
"Sí, porque en donde hay luz siempre tiene que existir la oscuridad" (Tk)  
  
"Cuando la luz es fuerte, la sombra también lo es, verdad Tk?" (Kari)  
  
"Cierto, por eso aunque estemos dentro de una oscuridad intensa lo más importante es no perder la luz que llevamos dentro de nosotros" (Tk)  
  
*****************  
  
"¿De qué te has percatado?" preguntó la joven  
  
"De que en televisión Kari se ve muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy linda" afirmó Dai *_*  
  
La chica estuvo por caer de espaldas  
  
"En primer lugar ambos sienten esa sensación de sus emblemas, la luz y esperanza"  
  
Dai se bajó al momento de su nube  
  
"¿Y?" preguntó molesto  
  
"Esa mística conexión más la atracción que ellos sienten" insistió la chica  
  
"¿De dónde sacas eso?" preguntó Dai  
  
"Cuando hallaste a Hikari, el primer día de clases, ella te saludó sonriendo, pero cuando Takeru se sentó junto a ella la noté sumamente feliz"  
  
"...................." ¬_¬  
  
"Cuando ella fue transportada al mar de la oscuridad, en las personas que ella pensó: Takeru, Tailmon & Taichi"  
  
"...................." ¬_¬!  
  
"Y según me he enterado... rumor que aún no he confirmado por mis propios medios... en ese mismo capítulo al final del episodio, en la versión japonesa...."  
  
"CÁLLATE!!!" expresó Motomiya  
  
"¿Es verdad?" preguntó la chica ansiosa  
  
"Pues...."  
  
"¿Es verdad? ¿¿¿En la versión japonesa se besaron???"  
  
"Cambian tanto en cada versión.... yo qué sé" Motomiya se encogió de hombros  
  
"Sí, porque en la de Estados Unidos Takeru le dice que no dejará que ella se vaya al mar de la oscuridad sin siquiera pelear por ella ¡¡Qué romántico!!" *_*  
  
"...................." ¬_¬!!!  
  
"Se me ha ocurrido más ideas para otro fict de digimon" afirmó la joven feliz, muy feliz  
  
Entonces hace su aparición una hermosa y sexy (je, je... exagero quizá un poquitín) chica de cabellera negra y larga, ojos de iguales color  
  
"Oye, dragón quiero que me ayudes con la publicación de......" la joven sintió su corazón latir fuertemente al percatarse de la visita de su amiga  
  
"¿Con la publicación de qué?" preguntó la joven y mira a su embobada amiga "Ya comenzó" suspiró profundamente  
  
"Daivis!!!!" y se aferró al apuesto y divino chico (tipo Nakuru - Touya)  
  
"Ho... hola" dijo aún un tanto intrigado  
  
"No me conoces aún... yo soy Black Hikari"  
  
"¿Black Hikari? ¡Qué contraste!" admitió Motomiya  
  
"Está loca" dijo la otra joven y prosiguió a su tarea de seguir escribiendo en la Pc  
  
"Oye, debes cambiar ciertas partes, en donde salga yo" pidió Motomiya  
  
La joven de 20 años dio una hojeada a las páginas del cuaderno  
  
"oh, oh" dijo rebuscando y rebuscando  
  
"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Dai (** suspiros, suspiros y más suspiros por mi parte**)  
  
"Me había olvidado de ti, también formas parte de los destinados" ^^!  
  
"¿No me has incluido? ¿Cómo es posible?"  
  
"Sí, ¿Cómo es posible que trates así de mal a mi Daivis? Deberías cambiar un poco el fict - Sólo - y no darle tanto golpe" replicó Black Hikari  
  
"No te he incluido en este fict" afirmó dragón rebuscando y rebuscando  
  
"¿Un nuevo fict? ¿Puedo leerlo antes de que lo publiques?" preguntó Black  
  
"Por supuesto"  
  
"Y comienza con Takari" objetó molesto Dai (más suspiros)  
  
"Es su religión" respondió Black mirando divertida al apuesto chico del cual seguía aferrada  
  
"¿Tú también escribes ficts?" preguntó Daivis  
  
"Sí, apenas comienzo" dijo Black  
  
"Súper, seguro que tú sí me apoyarás, me doy cuenta que te caigo bien"  
  
"¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?" preguntó con seductora voz  
  
"Pues no lo sé.... como un presentimiento" (ja, ja.. todavía lo tengo entre mis brazos)  
  
"¿Y a qué has venido?"  
  
"A pedirle a esta chica que haga un Daikari"  
  
Palabras mágicas para que Black Hikari lo suelte  
  
"Me disculparás, pero tú no quedas bien con Kari" afirmó la otra  
  
@.@ Dai no le comprendía  
  
"¿Que tampoco te caigo bien?" preguntó en tono de niño resentido  
  
"Porque me caes más que bien es que te digo que ella no queda bien contigo"  
  
"¿No me digas que apoyas al Takari?"  
  
"Pues un poco, más apoyo al Taiora y al Miyaken... otra de las que me gustan es Mishiro.. y me gusta también Yamakari"  
  
"¿Takari & Yamakari?" preguntó Dai  
  
"Ajá.. bueno Yamakari si no existiese Takeru... solo pienso: Si fuese Kari y un chico apuesto, cantante excelente, es capaz de hacer callar a mi fastidioso hermano..."  
  
"Mmmmmm buen punto, creo que si alguien hiciera callar a mi hermana.... me gustaría... ¿Y qué hay con el Sorato?"  
  
"Pues no le doy mucho..."  
  
"¿Y Mimato?" preguntó Dai  
  
Black Hikari miró intrigada al divino ser que tenía en frente "¿Existe realmente ESO?" (ja, ja... no le doy a eso ni a patadas)  
  
"Bien dicho" afirmó orgullosa la joven  
  
"¿Qué tienen en contra de Mimí? Porque.... supongo que es por ella"  
  
"No, cariño, en contra de Mimí nada, mucho menos en contra de Matt... es en contra de los escritores que hacen historias muy, pero muy cursi... a menos que sea en un mundo alterno en donde el pobre Matt es un chico cubierto de seda, rodeado de pétalos de rosas... el pobre llora para declarársele a Tachikawa y esa también bota su mar de lágrimas... oye, yo soy romántica, y soy muy sentimental"  
  
"Y loca" se escuchó la voz de la joven  
  
"Sí, y loca... pero eso es entre Mimí y Matt el colmo"  
  
"Sí, Yamato se ve mejor con Jiminisu" insistió Dragón  
  
"¿Eh? ¿Quién es ella?" preguntó Daivis  
  
"Una chica que dragón inventó para sus ficts" respondió Black Hikari  
  
"¿Le inventaste una chica para Matt?" preguntó Dai asombrado  
  
"Ajá, con digimon y todo, incluso emblema" afirmó la joven descendiente de los dragones (^^)  
  
"Asombroso.... Oye, y por qué no me haces una para mí?"  
  
"Por mi parte te quedas con la odiosa francesa de cuarta" dijo dragón  
  
"Si te cae mal ¿Por qué me dejas con ella? ¿Te caigo tan mal? Aparte de que a ella no le entiendo ni jota"  
  
La joven soltó una nerviosa risa  
  
"Pero no sé de qué te quejas, ahí tienes a tu lado a una fanática... en un fict de Cielo Criss (he oido mucho a esta chica, y vaya que escribe y mucho) te quedas con la linda Makoto.... ah, sí y está Zelshamada"  
  
@.@ "Vaya nick" dijo Dai  
  
"Ajá.. es por MI Zelgadis, MI Syaoran, MI Yamato y por..." la chica miró un tanto dudosa al chico ".....eh.... por ti"  
  
Palabras claves que hicieron sobresaltar a Black Hikari  
  
"¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!"  
  
"Sí, peleo por los 3 primeros... debería llamarse sólo - DA - " afirmó dragón  
  
"NO!!! NUNCA!!! INACEPTABLE!!!!" se quejó Black Hikari "Pues yo le quito el - DA -"  
  
"¿La vas a dejar sin nada? ¿Y cómo se llamará ahora?" preguntó dragón  
  
"Pues.... ¿De dónde es ella?"  
  
"Venezuela"  
  
"Venezolana será"  
  
Aquí fue cuando Zelshamada desapareció y en su lugar quedó "venezolana" (risa maquiavélica: ja, ja, ja)  
  
"Oigan, ¿Y qué hay de mí?" preguntó Daisuke "¿No harán mi Daikari?"  
  
"NO!!!" respondieron ambas chicas  
  
Una de ellas volvió a sentarse frente al computador a seguir escribiendo  
  
Motomiya suspiró tristemente  
  
"Calma..." dijo la otra con una suave sonrisa "Me especializo en ficts lemons" (o al menos eso intento... je, je... este es una excepción... o no?)  
  
"No apoyas al Daikari" murmuró triste Dai  
  
"No, pero apoyo otras cosas interesantes"  
  
"¿Cómo cuáles?"  
  
"Ven, vamos a MI casa, a MI habitación y te lo demostraré"  
  
Mmmmm les contaría lo que hice con Dai, pero a la venezolana le da un infarto, sólo dejen volar su imaginación.... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH les aseguro que hay más lemon en este encuentro que en todas las historias publicadas en todo el Internet (Claro, cosas normales ocurrieron ^^ )  
  
Bueno, y este es el final de esta historia. Dai, por el momento, dejó de pedir su Daikari (Ja, ja ni se acuerda quien es ella ^^) y yo tengo a un visitante muy especial.... je, je, claro que tengo que asegurar mi puerta muy bien, no sea que nos interrumpan... ¿Y dragón? Ah, sí... sigue inspirada con sus ficts... ¡¡¡Vaya que escribe esta chica!!!  
  
  
  
".... entonces en ese instante apareció Taichi!!! Sinceramente no sé cómo lo aguanto" dijo cierto joven rubio acariciándole la mano con mucha ternura  
  
"Será porque son amigos" contestó con tenue voz (je, je,... creo que exagero)  
  
Taichi no pudo evitar soltar una risita  
  
El apuesto chico rubio (mmmmm... no tanto como mi Dai) siguió charlando con dragón haciéndole una corta visita por una pequeña gripa que le cayó a la chica [espero que estés mejor = ) ]  
  
"Aquí tienes, con esto te sentirás mejor... es una receta secreta de la familia Saotome" afirmó otro de cabellera larga y negra entregándole unas pequeñas pastillas  
  
"Lo que necesita es un hechizo de curación, creo que conozco uno" afirmó el impresionante Zelgadis  
  
"Con cuidado, no te atrevas a dañarla... ella es muy importante para el destino de los fictions" de la nada apareció alguien  
  
"¿Qué? ¿De qué se trata eso?" preguntó intrigado Syaoran (O Shaoran, o Shaolan o Xiago Lang @.@ vaya que tiene varios nombrecitos)  
  
"Eso... es un secreto" dijo el ser con una semi-sonrisa  
  
"Espero que te mejores" un ramo de rosas rojas hizo su aparición.... detrás de él el apuesto protagonista de Sailor Moon, un divino guardián (Ya, es Darien!!!)  
  
"¡¡¡Qué cursilería!!! Con es no se recuperará!!! Lo que hay que hacer es buscar al mejor especialista en estos casos y si no quiere cooperar... Lo obligamos" dijo un hombre de una baja estatura (al menos para los hombres normales.... ) eh... - mirada desafiante - eh... a un hombre de normal estatura (Vegeta)  
  
"¿Te preocupas por ella?" preguntó mmmmm Sí, sí es él: Goku  
  
"Calla, insecto"  
  
"Angemon, has tu curación"ordenó Takeru  
  
"A la orden" dijo el lindo ángel de 6 alas (je, je... me gusta esta descripción)  
  
"Bien, aún nos queda un par de horas, antes de volver a nuestros respectivos mundos" afirmó Koushiro  
  
"Dos horas... verlos a ustedes aquí es mi mejor medicina" dijo la chica muy feliz... sumamente muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy feliz  
  
Y ahora sí, creo que este es el fin... je, je... no espero reviews por esta historia, ni tampoco ni un solo e-mail, pero si te animas no lo dudes.... que nunca se te olvide: hikari_traviesa@hotmail.com 


End file.
